Season 45 (2014-2015)
Sesame Street's 45th season is slated to debut on September 15, 2014.LA Story on Twitter Season overview The season boasts a "new, brighter look,""Puppet masters — Sesame Street unveils 45th season". Strachan, Alex. Canada.com. January 24, 2014. adding more color to the set and adding a bicycle repair shop to the street. The season continues the curriculum placed during the previous season of enhancing the executive functioning and self-regulation skills of children. Debuting alongside the new season, on September 1st, is a half-hour version of the show airing during PBS Kids' afternoon and weekend morning schedules. These new versions remove the longer "Elmo the Musical" and "Abby's Flying Fairy School" segments, while adding new dance breaks introducing the letter and number of the day. New installments of recurring segments "Elmo the Musical," "Cookie's Crumby Pictures" and "Super Grover 2.0" will debut this season. Count von Count will also host a new "Number of the Day" segment featured in every episode"Sunny Days! Taking a Walk Down Sesame Street to Where the Air Is Sweet". Gruber, Rebecca. June 12, 2014. Popsugar.com. Roscoe Orman posted a photo on Facebook from the first day of taping, revealing Roosevelt Franklin will make an appearance during the season. Australian production company Carbon Media (who produced the "Five Kangaroos" segment from the previous season) will be producing three new live-action shorts for the season."5 Kangaroos seen hopping on Sesame Street". Medianet.au. March 12, 2014. Production The season began production on September 30, 2013Stephanie D'Abruzzo's official site and wrapped on December 13.Matt Vogel official Twitter The new "Cookie's Crumby Pictures" segments shot a week prior to the street stories' taping session. Production on the new "Word of the Day" segments occurred during the week of April 7 in Los Angeles.Matt Vogel official Twitter The "What's the Word on the Street?" and other tune-in segments began taping in May 2014, including trips to the NYC Recycling Center and the Staten Island Zoo (with Big Bird)Matt Vogel on Twitter Additional inserts and material were also filmed in May. Parodies and Spoofs The season's parody segments will include "House of Bricks" (House of Cards) and "Game of Chairs" (Game of Thrones), as well as musical spoofs - "What Makes "U" Useful" (spoofing One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful") and "Thrift Shop" (spoofing Macklemore's song of the same name). Episodes Episodes 4501 - 4551 (51 episodes) *Episode 4501 -- School for Chickens *Episode 4502 -- Bert's Training Wheels *Episode 4503 -- Proud to Be Me *Episode 4504 -- Numeric Con *Episode 4505 -- The Enthusiastic Penelope Penguin *Episode 4506 -- Number 15's Quinceañera *Episode 4507 -- A Bicycle Built for Two *Episode 4508 -- Ernie's Dance Video *Episode 4509 -- If Me Had That Wand *Episode 4510 -- Calm Down and Think, Elmo *Episode 4511 -- Peter Piper's Purpose *Episode 4512 -- Big Bird Loses His Nest *Episode 4513 -- Waiting for the Present *Episode 4514 -- Oscar's Trash Saving Plan *Episode 4515 -- Stinky's First Day of Preschool *Episode 4516 -- Oscar's Clean Tuxedo *Episode 4517 -- Elmo the Grouch *Episode 4518 -- Friendship Day *Episode 4519 -- Chaos at Hooper's Store *Episode 4520 -- Bert's Sign Painting Challenge *Episode 4521 -- Papa Bear Goes to Preschool *Episode 4522 -- Jack B. Nimble Can't Sit Down *Episode 4523 -- Upside-Down Nursery Rhymes *Episode 4524 -- Abby Schools in Cool *Episode 4525 -- Grover Does It All *Episode 4526 -- Everyday Magic *Episode 4527 -- Get Lost, Mr. Chips (repeat) *Episode 4528 -- The Good Sport (repeat) *Episode 4529 -- Hansel & Gretel's Playdate with Big Bird (repeat) *Episode 4530 -- Baby Bear Comes Clean (repeat) *Episode 4531 -- Me Am What Me Am (repeat) *Episode 4532 -- Sesame Street-O-Saurus (repeat) *Episode 4533 -- Build a Better Basket (repeat) *Episode 4534 -- Best House of the Year (repeat) *Episode 4535 -- Lifting Snuffy (repeat) *Episode 4536 -- Trashgiving Day (repeat) *Episode 4537 -- Porridge Art (repeat) *Episode 4538 -- The Furry Four (repeat) *Episode 4539 -- Music Magic (repeat) *Episode 4540 -- Where Is Itsy Bitsy Spider? (repeat) *Episode 4541 -- Rahki Road (repeat) *Episode 4542 -- Puddle Jumping (repeat) *Episode 4543 -- Veggies Revolt (repeat) *Episode 4544 -- Dirtballs (repeat) *Episode 4545 -- Rocco's Boat (repeat) *Episode 4546 -- The Shape-O-Bots (repeat) *Episode 4547 -- The Latinization of Marco (repeat) *Episode 4548 -- Cast Iron Cooks (repeat) *Episode 4549 -- Elmozilla (repeat) *Episode 4550 -- Furry Potter (repeat) *Episode 4551 -- Inspected by 4 (repeat) Guest starsSeason 45 press kit Sources External links *Official press kit 45